


Hands Up Like We're Free To Be Anything

by ToastMaloneIII



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Age Difference, Incest, M/M, Porn, Shower Sex, dont hate me, handjobs, honestly im surprised we haven't seen this pairing yet, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: When it feels this good, how can it possibly be wrong?





	Hands Up Like We're Free To Be Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I really need to reread the series. I just got this idea in my head and needed to get something down on paper. I will probably work on a series later on after I read through the books again. 
> 
> Also, I’m not sure if they are related in this fic. Maybe they are and they just don’t know yet. Maybe they aren’t. Maybe they think they are, but they aren’t. IDK. Let your imagination run wild. I couldn’t decide what I wanted, so I left it vague on purpose. 
> 
> IF YOU SHIT ON THIS BECAUSE OF YOUR ISSUES WITH INCEST MY GHOST WILL HAUNT YOU. 
> 
> Just don’t be rude :). Comments are what I live for!

Kevin is drunk the first time they kiss. 

Kevin is pounding heavily on Wymack’s door at three a.m., desperate to tell him about a new play he’s has thought of. A bottle of vodka hangs loosely from his hand.The door swings open and Wymack is standing in the entrance clad in nothing more than a pair of worn sweatpants that are barely clinging to his hips. His chest is finely sculpted, muscles for days Kevin remembers thinking, with a patch of dark hair sprawling across his firm pectorals. He suddenly can’t remember why he is here and Wymack is staring back at him, confusion clouding his features adorably. 

Kevin surges forward and presses his lips to Wymack’s. 

Wymack’s lips are surprisingly soft. Kevin winds his arms around the older man’s neck and pulls him flush against his body. Chest to chest. Hip to hip. Raging erection to...Wait...Kevin pulls away when he realizes Wymack is completely immobile. His arms hang limply at his sides and his eyes are wide with shock. 

“I-I’m so sorry.” Kevin flushes, shame flooding his body and he turns and runs. 

\----

Surprisingly, they don’t talk about it. 

Kevin’s stomach is in knots for days afterwards. He spends every practice dreading that Wymack will call him into his office. He avoids being in the same room with Wymack alone. He can tell the team knows something is wrong. Neil’s eyes watch him as he shifts nervously during team meetings. Andrew watches him with a bored expression when he bolts to the showers after practice, rushing to gather his things and get back to his dorm. 

After a week or two, life goes back to normal. Kevin stops worrying so much and begins to actually think he will forget the whole thing.

So of course it all goes to shit again.

Kevin isn’t sure what he did to deserve such shit luck. He inwardly curses at whatever higher powers exist as he enters the court showers and sees Wymack’s head peeking over one of the stalls. He tries to turn around and leave but the door slams loudly behind him and Wymack looks up, meeting Kevin’s gaze. Great. 

He takes a deep breath and begins to make his way to one of the stalls. It’s too late to turn back now, Kevin will just look like he’s avoiding Wymack. He can do this, he can be normal. Just play it cool Kevin. Be cool. 

The internal pep-talk does shit for him when he accidentally glances down at Wymack’s cock. 

FUCK.

Now he’s thinking about how nice that cock would feel in his mouth, his ass...Kevin shakes his head in an attempt to derail those thoughts but it doesn’t seem to do the trick. He enters the stall and turns on the water. Maybe Wymack won’t say anything and they will just continue to ignore each other. 

“Hey Kevin, how’s it going?” 

DOUBLE FUCK. 

“He Coach!” is his voice squeaky? It must be squeaky. I’m getting so drunk after this. “Everything’s great! I’m great! Yep, all good here!” Now he’s babbling and looks like an even bigger idiot.

Kevin reaches for the bottle of body wash and squeezes out a generous amount. If playing it cool won’t work, he’ll just have to hurry up and get the hell out of there. He lathers up his body and pointedly avoids his own dick. 

“Listen, about the other night…” 

He says it like it was yesterday. Like it wasn’t three weeks ago. Like Kevin hasn’t been stressing about it for weeks. 

“Oh no! No no no.” Kevin rinses off angrily and turns to face Wymack. He’s much closer than Kevin expected, barely three feet away. Kevin keeps his eyes planted on Wymack’s. “You don’t get to talk about it now. I’ve been worrying for weeks, waiting for you to say something. You can’t bring it up now, just as everything is getting back to normal!”

“Kevin.” Wymack takes a step forward and Kevin backs away. His body meets cold tile and he realizes he doesn’t have anywhere else to go. Wymack advances and stops just a foot away. 

“Please don’t.” Kevin’s voice is barely a whisper, his eyes close and wishes the other man would just disappear. “Don’t do this to me, I don’t think I can handle it.” 

Warm breath brushes his cheek, just below his tattoo, and a thumb traces the same path. Green eyes flutter open and meet a molten chocolate gaze. 

“I’m not sure I can handle it either.” The words make Kevin blush for some reason and he notices the slight smile that blossoms on Wymack’s face. He really is handsome, Kevin thinks. He sneaks a peek down at the other man’s body and blushes even harder when his eyes settle on the erection currently trying to make itself known. 

“Oh.” It’s all he can say. Kevin’s breath seems trapped in his lungs and he feels like any moment now, this will all vanish. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you. Day and night, it’s all you. All the time.” Kevin’s heart thumps wildly in his chest and Wymack’s lips are suddenly getting closer. 

Their mouths meet in a desperate clash of lips and tongue and teeth. Kevin wimpers, honest to god whimpers, and that just seems to make Wymack want him more. He crushes Kevin between his hot, hard body and the tiled wall of the shower. Their erections slide together and Kevin mewls, hands wrapping around Wymack’s shoulders and pulling him even closer. 

“Fuck.” The word comes out on a breath, both of them are panting harshly, and Wymack lowers his head to press soft, sucking kisses to Kevin’s neck and collarbone. “You drive me wild, baby. Gonna be the death of me.” Kevin shudders, the words going straight to his cock. 

“David, please.” He’s not sure what he’s asking for. More? Less? He can’t think. Before he can continue, a rough hand grasps both of their erections and begins to stroke in earnest. It hits him like a punch in the gut and Kevin drops his forehead to rest on Wymack’s shoulder. Eyes glued to the movement below their waists. 

Kevin lets out a loud groan as Wymack squeezes their cocks together. They are both already so close, the tension building up to this moment has kept them on edge. Pre-cum leaks freely from them both and Kevin lets out a very high pitched whine when Wymack’s thumb snakes out on an upstroke and slides over the head of his dick. He presses into the slit of Kevin’s cock and he loses it. 

His orgasm hits hard. His nails dig into the meat of Wymack’s back and his teeth sink into the curve of one shoulder as he attempts to muffle his scream. His vision whites out for a few seconds and it's all he can do to hold onto Wymack's shoulders to keep from falling. Kevin is still panting, chest heaving like he’s just run a marathon, when Wymack releases his softening erection. When the older man continues to stroke his own cock, Kevin makes a split second decision and sinks to his knees. 

“Kevin.” The name comes out on a sigh that is laced with disbelief and wonder. Kevin looks up and finds Wymack staring back at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. He leans forward and licks a long stripe from base to tip. Fingers tangle in his hair and give a soft tug that sends electricity shooting down his spine. “Fuck, baby. That’s so good.” The words encourage him and Kevin swallows the entire length in one swoop. 

It's not his first time sucking cock, not by a long shot, and it isn’t long before Wymack’s hips are bucking uncontrollably. Kevin moves his mouth up and down the shaft, lips stretched wide. He keeps one hand on the base of the shaft, stroking the remaining inches he can’t get to with his mouth and tongue. His other hand reaches up to cup the heavy balls hanging below the cock in his mouth. Wymack lets out a deep groan at that, fingers tightening their grip on his hair, and huffs out a strangled laugh. 

“You are too good at that, baby. Love seeing that mouth stretched around my cock.” Kevin preens at the praise and he doubles his efforts, head bobbing obscenely. He rolls Wymack’s balls in his fingers, and squeezes gently, before sliding a finger between the other man’s legs. He applies slight pressure to Wymack’s perineum and pulls back to suck on the head of his cock and that’s all it takes.

Wymack’s cock jerks as it floods Kevin's mouth with cum. He swallows all of it, watching from beneath thick eyelashes as the powerful body above him trembles with the aftershocks of orgasm. When Wymack has finally stilled, Kevin pulls off of his cock with a filthy slurp. He licks once more are the tip, just to hear Wymack groan. 

Kevin stands on shaky legs and Wymack slams him back into the tiled wall. The water above them has gone cold and it’s probably nearing midnight, but all Kevin can focus on is the lips trailing up his neck and finding his mouth again. 

They kiss for what feels like hours. Hands roam wet skin and they simply enjoy the heat and pressure of each other’s bodies. Eventually, they begin to come down from their high and reality sets back in. 

“We should probably dry off and head out.” 

The words hurt. Kevin knew eventually they would have to leave and face the outside world, but he wishes it didn’t have to be so soon. They head back to the locker room to towel off and get dressed. Kevin grabs his duffel bag and turns to leave when a hand grabs his shoulder and pulls him back. Wymack presses him against the lockers and gives him a searing kiss that Kevin feels in his toes. The older man pulls away and grins, eyes searching for something in Kevin’s expression. 

“You wanna come back to the apartment with me?” 

Kevin can’t say yes fast enough. As they drive back to Wymack's place, Kevin traces his fingers along the other man’s knuckles and tries not to think about tomorrow. 

Right now, all that matters is the slide of Wymack’s fingers in between his own and the memory of their lips pressing together.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, don't waste your time coming up with some rude, insulting comment (I'm looking at you person who told me to die). I'm just going to delete them :).


End file.
